Many apparatuses or components thereof, such as but not limited to ceramic components, bear loads in use. When the apparatus comprises multiple components, the load may be transferred from one load-bearing component to another load-bearing component. This transfer of load can cause problems, including cracking or mechanical failure, when it is not properly controlled with respect to the portions of the components to or from which the load is transferred. Such control is not readily achieved in structures and apparatuses currently known in the art, leading to a variety of shortcomings and disadvantages. Thus, there is a need for further technical contribution to this field.